Video signals may be communicated via broadcast, cable, satellite, Internet, and/or video discs, for example. In most cases, the video signals are formatted in accordance with a standard format, for example, NTSC, PAL and/or SECAM. In this regard, the video signals may comprise a composite of a plurality of video signal components. The video signal components may comprise information from three sources, for example, the composite video signal may comprise luma (Y), blue difference chroma (Cb) and red difference chroma (Cr) information. In some cases, the two streams of chroma information may be modulated by orthogonal phases of a color sub-carrier signal. Furthermore, a baseband luma component and the modulated chroma signals may be combined to form a composite signal which may be modulated by an RF carrier, for example. Video communication systems such as set top boxes and/or TVs may decode the composite signals prior to rendering the video content.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.